Harry Potter's guide through puberty
by greenhornet22
Summary: This is Harry's journey as he ventures himself through puberty, growing pains, shaving, girls, body hair, and mood swings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter .

Harry Potter had never heard of "Puberty" before. The Dursleys had taken their "no-questions-allowed" to the extreme, and Harry was oblivious to what puberty was and all related to it. Yet magic was not the only thing he learned in Hogwarts.

It all started when Harry was chosen to be Gryffindor's new seeker. He was taken to the quidditch field by Oliver Wood to be introduced to quidditch's principles. After a while of practice he and Oliver got dirty and sweaty, so Oliver announced it was time to "hit the showers"

When they got to the locker room, Harry realized he wouldn't have privacy to change at all, much to his dismay.

"What's wrong?" asked Wood.

"Nothing" answered Harry, his voice shaking a little.

Wood proceeded to undress easily and with no shame.

"You're going to keep standing there or what?" asked Oliver, naked in all his glory.

"Yeah, coming" said Harry, keeping his gaze on the wall.

As Oliver entered the showers, Harry started to undress. Oliver's nudity may have given more trust to undress before him, but it also opened a whole lot of questions. Harry couldn't get off his mind the idea of Oliver naked. He had seen Dudley naked before, by accident, and he had seen Seamus too, because he like to wander a lot in the nude; but never had he seen a naked young boy before. And what striked him mostly is that Oliver had hair,_ there_.

Harry got in the shower trying to get another look at Oliver, thinking that maybe he had imagined the whole hair thing. Yet the steam was too dense and Oliver too far, for Harry to get a good look. Oliver finished his shower before Harry and therefore finished dressing first.

Harry returned that night to the Gryffindor tower without catching a glimpse at Oliver's penis, and with a lot of questions in his head.

Harry had so many questions yet he had no one to ask them to. He couldn't go with a question like this to the Dursley's, or to Hagrid for that matter; no, what he really needed was someone he could trust no matter what, someone who was on the same boat as him, someone like Ron. Yes, Ron was the answers, or at least, he had the answers.

Harry waited one day when only he and Ron were in the tower alone, did he have the nerve the ask him.

"Hey Ron" said Harry nervously.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, well more...hum...I don't know how to say this"

"What is it, mate, you can tell me anything"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the thing is..er... I was in the locker room the other day, and I well, I saw Oliver naked, and I could tell there was, well, some differences in his body"

"By differences you mean?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Well you know, he was taller" said Harry casually "and he had well, hair down there."

"Oh that" said Ron with a laugh "What's wrong about that?"

"Well, I didn't know guys had hair down there"

"Sure, everybody does" said Ron casually.

"Do you?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Well, er, not yet" said Ron, his ears going red "I mean you need to go through puberty first"

"What's puberty?"

"Seriously? You don't know?" asked Ron in total disbelief.

"Seriously" said Harry a little bit ashamed of himself now.

Ron explained what puberty was and everything related to it, after a while Harry understood a little bit better everything.

"So don't worry, one day you will have hair down there, just like Oliver" said Ron.

"Weird"

"I know, but hey when I get mine I'll show you"

"We'll see who gets first" said Harry with a laugh, glad that now he had a better understanding of the world.


	2. Pubes and other stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 2. Pubes and other stuff.

Harry and Ron were serious about their promise to show each other their first growth of pubes, to see who got them first. Yet, none of them did. Their first year had come and gone and still no pubes. Yet Seamus had gotten his. Seamus liked to parade around naked a lot, so that was how they got to know that Seamus had beat them at getting pubes.

Yet luck was about to change for Harry. One day of the summer, Harry was getting out of the shower, before putting his underwear on he realized he had some little hairs in his pubic area. Happy, he got dressed and started writing Ron about this, yet he thought this was a rather sensible subject to write on a letter, and besides, Ron hadn't written to him all summer and Uncle Vernon would have a stroke before letting Harry use Hedwig.

And then a house-elf paid him a visit, then he got grounded, then Ron came to get him, in a flying car no less; and then he was at the Burrow, alone with Ron.

"Man, we were just lucky"said Ron laying down in his bed "I though mum was going to chop our heads"

"Yeah"said Harry laying down "Hey Ron, remember the promise we made?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I beat you" said Harry proudly.

"You what?" asked Ron amazed, locking the door "Well, show them"

"But, I'll have to get naked" said Harry.

"So?"

"So, If I get naked, you'll get naked too"

"I don't have pubes"

"Doesn't matter"

"Alright" said Ron starting to strip.

When both Ron and Harry stayed to their underwear. They both took a moment and they pulled. And they stood facing each other, naked. Harry saw that Ron didn't have a single hair down there, yet his penis and balls were a bit larger than Harry's.

"Hey that's cheating! You only have like, 4 hairs!" said Ron, pointing at Harry's crotch.

"Yeah but, still those count as pubes" said Harry.

"No, no, until you have a full bush, it will" said Ron "And the idea doesn't displease you, I see" he added, smirking.

"What?"

"Look!" he said pointing at Harry's crotch again. It seemed that Harry was well, hard.

"Oh" said Harry embarrased "Hark who's talking, you have one too"

"Yeah, well" mumbled Ron.

There seemed to be a really long awkward silence between them.

"This is getting weird, we should get dressed" said Ron.

Harry agreed and they both got dressed. Awkwardness still palpable in the air.

"It doesn't seem to go away, I can not go down like this!" exclaimed Ron.

"What'd you mean?"

"You know..." said Ron, and Harry realised he was talking about his erection.

"Oh, yeah, mine either I guess"

"You know there's a way to make it, you know disappear" said Ron, looking uncomfortable.

"Repeat the twelve uses of dragon in your head? Over and over?"

"No, you retarded idiot, I meant, you know..." said Ron doing a hand gesture.

"I don't follow"

"Come on, tell me you've never, you know, "_pulled the dragon"?"_

"What's that?"

"Oh come on, you know, "w_aving your wand_"?"said Ron, his ears inked scarlet "You know, _masturbate_"

"Oh, that, er, no"

"Come off it!"

"_You_ have?"

"Er-no" said Ron, clearly uncomfortable.

"Really?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Okay! May be once, or twice" said Ron, figuring it was better to be honest.

"And what does it feel like?" asked Harry a bit curious.

"I-I don't know how to describe it, it's weird, I mean good weird"

Suddendly, there was a knock on the door that brought the boys' attention back to earth. It was Mrs. Weasley calling them to lunch.

However, Harry's mind was spinning. He had heard about masturbation before, yet to him, it was a myth. The idea that his best friend had done it, well, it dawned to him that it might be real. He was curious to try it, and curious to see Ron do it; but perhaps the Burrow was not the best place to do it, or the best place to talk about it.


	3. Weird stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 3. Weird stuff.

Harry never talked about it to Ron while they stayed at the Burrow. Yet their return to Hogwats pushed it out of his mind for a while. They had flown a car to Hogwarts, got beaten by a tree, almost gotten expelled, and they had (mostly Ron) been humilliated in public by a screaming letter. All in all, it wasn't the glorious return Harry had hoped.

It was only when October had arrived that Harry returned to wondering about the joys of masturbation. He wanted to try it, just to see how it felt; yet his dormitory was always full, and the risk of getting caught was just not worth it.

But soon, masturbation was not the only thing that worried him. He had been expierencing weird dreams and waking up with hardons almost everyday, he was really embarrassed by this, so he usually stayed in bed for a while before fully waking up.

The end of October also brought a new set of intrigue. Mrs. Norris had been petrified, a chamber of secrets had been opened, and plan to do an illegal potion had been set in motion.

With one thing or another this seemed to make the weird dreams disappear. That's until Febraury. He started to had them again yet with more frequency. And then came the_ incident_.

After quidditch practice Harry took his usual shower with the rest of the team, which usually consisted of Fred and George; he was quite used to seeing them naked. After his encounter with Ron in the Burrow he had watched Fred and George more closely in the showers, trying to figure out how Ron might grow into. Fred and George where identical to the last freckle, and Ron had hope still, for they both had full red bushes down there, with nice ripped bodies.

After taking a shower he retraced his usual path back to the castle when he realised he had forgotten his wand in the locker room; he turned in his heel and went back.

When he entered the locker room he heard the shower running, the air feeling moisty from the steam. Harry tought he heard muffled groans. Then he met a weird sight upon seeing the showers.

Oliver was naked facing the faucet, his hand on his throbbing member, pulling with a rythm.

"Oh, sweet Merlin" said Harry before he could stop himself.

"Oh, crap!" said Oliver realising he was not alone. "I'm sorry I thought this place was empty"

"Oh I just came for my wand" said Harry, his eyes still on Oliver's cock.

"Yeah" said Oliver, clearly embarrased beyond his wits.

Harry returned with the image of Wood pulling his penis etched in his mind. Was this the famous "masturbation" thing everyone talked about? And was it really good?

Harry had weird dreams of Wood naked in the shower, pulling his penis, water running down the outline of his butt, he tought Wood had a really good body, Harry had tried to sneak peak a little bit, he had seen that Wood had a little trace of hair by his bellybutton down to his pubes, a good riped body, a toned back...

Harry woke with a start. He had felt something contract by his crotch. And then he saw the mess. A mess of white, sticky stuff clinged to his sheets.

"Man, puberty sucks" he tought.


	4. The M word

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 4. The M word.

Harry was worried the rest of his roomates would notice the mess he'd just made, so he grabbed his wand and used a cleaning charm, without examining the white sticky stuff. What the hell was wrong with him? Was it because he had had a dream of a naked Oliver?

Oliver had had a lot of trouble catching Harry's eye again, he was really embarrased about the whole thing; and Harry was to curious too. He had been wondering why had he made that mess when he had that dream about Oliver, and he had been wondering why Ron, and now Oliver, liked to masturbate.

Harry stayed behind after one quidditch practice deciding to resolve things to Oliver, besides it was getting harder to come down to practice with all the security measures in place, so he decided time was ripe now, otherwise he'd lose his chance.

After everyone had cleared up Harry stayed, just as plan. And just as plan Oliver came in, the last one, like always. Harry watched him undress, and waited until he was completely naked; that was when he made himself seen.

"Oliver?" said Harry with a feeble voice.

"Harry!"said Oliver surprised "I thought you'd left"

There was a clear tone of awkwardness in his voice, his hands had reached for the towel trying to make himself more decent.

"Hey Oliver about the other day..."

"Oh yeah that"said Oliver clearly uncomfortable, blushing.

"Yeah listen, I know about you know, masturbation" said Harry trying to sound a bit knowledgeable.

"Call it wanking, Harry, it's more colloquial that way"

"Right"said Harry now blushing himself "Anyway, I just you know, I had this dream, after that day, about you"

"What kind of dream?"said Oliver raising his eyebrows.

"Well it was about you, wanking"said Harry blushing violently.

"Oh okay"said Oliver, this had clearly struck him as a surprise.

"And after that, well, I woke up and I had this white sticky thing"

"You came?"

"I what?"

"You came, it means you ejaculated, you know, release the patronus, yank the dragon"

"I guess"

"Hey don't worry, it happens to everyone" said Oliver sitting on a bench "They're called wet dreams, and you'll have them, it's normal"

"Is there a way to not have them?" asked Harry sitting next to Oliver.

"Well, wanking"said Oliver. "Have you never wanked before?"

"No"said Harry "Will you help me?"

Oliver let a little laugh "No, I think the first time you should do it when you're ready and comfortable, when you've done it come and see me"

"Will you wank now?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you're well, hard"said Harry pointing at Oliver's bulge.

"Well yeah but you're here so I can't"

"I'll leave you to it then"said Harry with a grin, standing up and walking away.

Yet Harry wasn't going to give up, when he was out of sight he donned his Invisibility Cloak and returned. Trying to be as quiet as possible he aproached Oliver trying to see if he really was going to wank. Oliver was rubbing his feet, still seating, towel still around him. Then Oliver turned, making sure he was alone, with the exception of invisible Harry; he stood up and took off his towel. Oliver stood naked with an erection in front of an invisible Harry. Harry's eyes traced the line of hair that went through Oliver's belly down to a full brown bush of pubes, surrounding a well sized penis.

Oliver laid down on the bench, legs spread apart, his left hand caressing his body, his right slowly stroking the lenght of his penis. Harry was as hard as he could be, he aproached Oliver, who seemed to be really enjoying whatever he was doing. Oliver's right hand started to speed up, his whole body pumping, his breathing getting heavier. Harry's own breathing became heavier as he watch Oliver pump his hips at the speed of his hand. Suddendly with a groan, Oliver's whole body seemed to stiffen up, and four ropes of white sticky stuff shoot out, some landing on Oliver's chest.

As Oliver lay there panting, so did Harry, standing hidden under the cloak. Hormones at a high, dick at its hardest, and heart beating out of his body, Harry quietly left, breaking into a run out of the locker rooms and into the castle. As soon as he saw the first open broom cupboard he went in and locked himself up.

Trembling, and unabling to control it any longer, he took his pants off, then his underwear, his fist starting pumping his now red and hard penis, trying to imitate the movements he'd just witnessed. Yet he had reached a boiling point even before he took his pants, all the energy he'd been getting, all the tension, went and released itself now. Without knowing it Harry felt a tension building in his groin, a shock of pleasure going through his body and soon his whole back was arched and a glob of white sticky stuff came out of Harry's penis landing on one of the brooms there.

Harry, sweating and trembling, put his clothes back on, and still panting looked at the white stuff now dribbling all over the nearest broom. Smiling at what he'd just done, he left the broom cupboard checking nobody was watching and went dashing to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
